Divine Saviors
by ShinseiShinigamiRyuu
Summary: Naruto is forced to watch as the people close to him dies. Because of this Naruto gains powers that rivals Kami-samas powers. you decide what he does, who's in his harem, if he even gets one, if he stays in the future or travels to the past and whats powers he and the members of his organization gets. all up to you. little heads up powers and additional people will be in this.


_**Divine Saviors**_

_**"KIT! KIT! GOD DAMNIT. Pull yourself together. We need to get out of here!"**_ Yelled the giant form of the Kyuubi. _**"FUCK THIS! KIT GET MOVING THEY'RE ALMOST HERE!"**_

"They... They... They killed her." Said a traumatized form "They... They... They killed her." Whispered a traumatized form of Naruto . "I'm gonna fuc**KING GOING TO FUCKIN KILL THEM AAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL! RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH HHHHHHH!"**

With that there came a surge of red, blue and surprisingly gold chakra. The surge of power was far greater then that of the nine tailed fox's. The kyuubi's power compared to this one, was like comparing a infant to a god.

The power kept coming out in waves. Knocking back everything for miles around. Tearing up trees. Blasting mountains apart.

When the power surge finally subsided, and people were able to see again. They pissed them selves.

For no matter where you were. If you looked up. You would immediately see a column of white and black chakra blast it's way into the sky.

Obito and Madara both saw this display of power from atop the juubi's head. They were shocked that the blond held this much power within him.

The blast even knocked the juubi back quiet a great margin. Much to everyone's shock.

What the Uchiha saw shocked them to their core. Where the chakra came from, was a '_ELEVEN' _tailed blonde.

Naruto now stood at 8'4. He now wore a orange and black version of the Yonadaima's cloak. While under the cloak( under the cloak he's wearing the Final Getsuga Tensha outfit, but with the Fullbring shin and fore arm guards.)

On his back was 3 swords. First is captain Sajin's sword, TenKen, with all its abilities, but it will summon two others along side the bankai creature. They will be Madara's and Itach's Susanoos. The second is the head captains sword, but can also summon the sun god, amaturatsu( I'm sssssooooo sorry if I got the name wrong. I have at least 40 different names for OCs. It gets hard to remember how to spell half of the characters' names. So I'm deeply sorry for any misspellings.)

The third is Ichigo's, but with this version, the wielder can materialize any of the sword spirits into the physical world. It also allows the wielder to turn into any of Ichigos hollow forms. With Naruto, he can also gain any of Ichigo's bankai outfits and blades.  
(The last two swords your going to have to read the story for more info and details on the swords. )

He had Zangetsu on his back sticking out over his left shoulder. While he Tenken and Ryūjin jakka on each hip.

His eyes had turned completely yellow, his pupils had dilated and split into 4 dragons. The dragons swirled until they had their open mouths around heir tails. There was black flame pattern coming from around the sides and too of the eyes, towards the pupils.

Naruto raised his head to look at Madara and Obito. His eyes flashed white. Stood up to his full hight. Rolled his shoulders and out came 10 bright white angelic wings, before turning into pale white steel wings. Then came 11 tails. To every on-looker, it was shocking that each tail looked like they belonged to one of the tailed beasts( meaning one tail from each bijuu.). What surprised them even more was the obsidian dragon like tail in the middle. (Even on the right, odd on the left.).

Naruto grabbed Tenken(remember the fox captains blade) and pulled it out. He then did the same to Ryūjin Jakka and in a flash both swords they combined to make a white version of Zangetsu.

Bending his knees slightly and leaning forward, then in a flash of white he was gone.

"WHAT THE HELL. WHERE'D HE GO. WAIT I SEE SOMETHING." Hollered Obito.

Madara looked where Obito was pointing. But all he saw, even with the sharingan, much to his surprise, was a blur. But in the blink of an eye, it was gone as well. This frightened the duo.

Then Obito felt something appear behind him.

Naruto swung the sword down, aiming to cleave his target in half from head to toe. But as the sword was about to do so. Madara whacks him out of the way with his fan.('sweat drop' Why does it look like a guitar?)

Naruto twisted in the air and smacks Madara away with one of his wings. He then puts his swords away and crosses his arms. Then in a deep, powerful and demonic voice, he spoke.

**"You wanted to see the ultimate power. Well here I am."** He spreads his arm out. He crouches down then jumps into the sky, his wings flapping at a luxurious pace. _**"**_**Can't you keep up with little old me? I'm going the slowest I can for you. Here I'll go even slower for you two gaki's."**

With that he disappears into the winds once again.

He appears in front of Obito, with his right knee in Obito's stomach. He pulls out his knee, before he drives his fist into the young Uchiha's back.

Obito opens his mouth and coughs up blood and spit while howling in pain. Only for a foot to shut him up. Not to mention pack enough power to send him flying into the juubi, making the huge thing skid back a few miles before it landed on it's over sized ass.

Pulling his wings in and all his tails but the dragon like one.

Obito appears next to Madara panting. His wounds already healing.

"Damn. Where'd this sudden power boost come from?" Said Obito "We should be the most powerful people alive right now!"

Naruto scoffs at this. **"Hah! Like two wannabe Kami's could stand up to a Ryutatsu or a Kami! Let alone a Ryūjin! So don't make me laugh."** Exclaims Naruto walking towards them.

1/4th's of the way there he start to run.

Obito and Madara start throwing every jutsu they knew at Naruto. Only for Naruto's tails( he has 2 of his dragons tails out) to ether slice or bat the Justus away as if they were nothing.

Naruto puts his second tail back in before having 2 of his ten wings to sprout. he was now 3/4th's of the way to them. Still taking his good old time.

Pulling out his yin and yang versions of Zangetsu, he combines those two In the middle of the combining, a fire and wind dragons hit him. Exploding in his face.

Everyone held their breaths. Not knowing if he survived.

================End of Chapter 1=====================

Sorry about the cliffy. Thought it'd be a great way to close on this. who do you think I should make the girl be. Might make a harem.

Oh any ideas for jutsu and bloodlines are very appreciated.

And can someone help me with outfit ideas!? I mean come on I'm freaking limited with out fits. I'm gonna try and add a few characters from _**SoulEater.**_

Any ideas on doujutsu for Naruto and his organization members would help a lot.

Now to let you all know now. When I start a story on Naruto it keeps going until I stop getting reviews, comments, ideas or i get only flamed. The more likes and favorited my stories get the longer they are. So read like and review.

This is ShinseiShinigamiRyu signing out. Peace hatchlings.


End file.
